1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to lock devices and more particularly to a lock bolt for securing a building entrance by linking together the outer and inner doors.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The problem that this invention is directed to is the complexity of prior art door locks. Prior art door locks are complex in structure, expensive, require special tools and skills for installation, and can often be opened or compromised by tampering.